Romeo x Cinderella SEED Style
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Karena ini ceritaku, seorang Cinderella. Maka aku bisa memilih Romeo sebagai Pangeranku. Kenapa Romeo harus bersama Cinderella? Karena Aku tidak ingin menjadi Juliet yang tragis. Yang kuinginkan adalah kebahagiaan selama-lamanya seperti dongeng Cinderella. Inspired by Hatsune Miku's 'Romeo x Cinderella' . IM NOT OWN ALL CHARA & SONGS. Kira x Lacus forever after


_**I beg of you to not let my, romance turn into a tragedy like Juliets'  
>Please take me far away from here...<br>That's all I ask of you.**_

Lacus's ALL P.O.V

Kita sudah menjalaninya. Kisah percintaan kita. Sudah sampai sejauh ini. Aku tidak mau kisah cinta yang sudah kita rajut selama dua tahun ini berakhir begitu saja seperti 'Juliet'. Tolong bawa aku pergi jauh dari tempat ini, hanya itu keinginanku…

_**I say goodnight to my moma and my papa  
>I wish for them to have many sweet dreams tonight.<br>But nows the time, the grown-up's all go to bed.**_

Malam ini lagi kulalui dengan sepi. Tidak ada yang menemani, Papa dan Mama sudah tidur di malam yang larut seperti ini. Seperti biasanya, kubuka pintu kamarku agar langit malam menemaniku seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ku tatap bintang-bintang yang berhamburan di langit malam yang gelap. Mereka begitu bebas di atas sana. Menentukan di mana mereka akan menetap dan bercahaya.

Aku berharap aku juga seperti mereka. Bisa merasakan kebebasan dimana aku membutuhkanya di saat seperti ini.

_**I taste the sweet caramel of these illusions  
>Crossing my legs to hide my innocence.<br>Wondering... how far will end up tonight?**_

Permen karamel yang kau hadiahi tadi pagi kepadaku, membuatku candu akan manisnya. Kira Yamato, seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat tua dan manik iris amethyst. Seseorang yang menghadiahkan karamel-karamel itu padaku saat di sekolah tadi.

Aku menyukainya, dia adalah Pangeranku yang saat ini menempati hatiku. Aku dahulu berpikir bahwa menjalin kasih dengan lelaki itu merupakan 'dosa'. Namun… aku sudah terjerumus oleh manisnya cinta yang di tawarkan oleh ikatan itu. Sudah tidak mungkin aku akan mengakhirinya…

**_Please don't hurt or bite me, treat me nicely please._**  
><strong><em>I don't wanna taste no bitterness.<em>**  
><strong><em>This may be a result of growing up on my mothers' sweet cooking.<em>**  
><strong><em>If there's anything I don't know, won't you just hold me tight<em>**  
><strong><em>Whilst I figure out what's going on in my heart.<em>**  
><strong><em>Show me all that you have and I'll show you what I can,<em>**  
><strong><em>give to you in return for your love.<em>**

"Kira-kun?", kulihat sosok yang selalu kurindukan itu sedang berada di ruang perpustakaan sendirian. Ya, itu memang kebiasaanya. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari buku. Karena sedari tadi dia memilah-milah buku yang berada tersusun tinggi di rak buku perpustakaan.

"Oh, Lacus. Bisakah kau kemari?", kepalanya mengintip dari belakang rak buku.

"Ada apa?", tanyaku sambil menghampirinya. Akan senang sekali jika aku bisa membantunya mencarikan sesuatu yang dia butuhkan.

Tiba-tiba tanpa izin dariku dia langsung mendorongku ke rak buku dimana dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia menciumi leherku yang masih tertutup kerah seragam yang masih kukenakan. Nafasnya panas, dan memburu. Aku kebingungan apa yang dia perbuat di tempat seperti ini.

"He..hentikan Kira-kun..", aku berusaha memberontak. Namun kekuatanku tidak cukup banyak untuk mencegahnya. Tanganya dan badanya yang kokoh semakin erat memelukku.

"Aku merindukanmu", dibisikkanya kata-kata itu di telingaku. Lalu dengan liar dia menciumi pipiku yang sudah memerah dan panas.

Aku tidak bisa menolak gejolak ini. Dadaku juga menjadi berdebar-debar karena dia begitu kasar padaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini perbuatan kasar tapi… sesuatu yang menyenangkan hati…

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, Lacus", bibir kami bertemu satu sama lain. Kubiarkan lidahnya bermain di dalam mulutku, dan sampai kami saling bertukar saliva. Nafasku sampai terputus-putus meladeni ciumanya yang sangat ganas tersebut. Melihatku susah bernafas dia langsung mengehentikan ciuman panasnya.

"Hah, ah, ah", ku atur ulang nafasku untuk mengisi udara dalam paru-paruku. Walaupun sudah sering aku melakukanya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya.

"Aku terlalu kasar?", tanyanya lembut sambil menatap dalam ke arahku.

"Hmm", aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku terlalu terbuai dengan itu.

"Aku akan lebih lembut lagi, ya?", pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan ciumanya kepadaku. Dia perlahan-lahan menempelkan bibirnya yang basah tadi ke bibir milikku. Karena begitu lembut aku sampai-sampai meleleh dibuatnya. Aku menerimanya, Ya, aku merindukanya. Tubuh ini, kehangatan ini, rasa berdebar-debar sehingga dadaku serasa sesak. Semua yang dilakukan Pangeranku ini…

_**I've longed for a love just like Cinderella's,  
>Even if I have to run in just my uniform.<br>If I only I could, freeze time with some black magic.  
>Before the demons and villains can begin to stop me.<br>I want to escape just like Juliet did,  
><strong>_

Sadarkah kau ,bahwa aku ini seperti Cinderella? Walaupun saat ini aku hanya mengenakan seragamku sebagai gaunya? Seandainya aku bisa menghentikan waktu, sebelum semua penjahat dan pengganggu menghentikanku, aku ingin bisa lari seperti yang Juliet lakukan.

"Lacus, apakah kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?", tanya Papa saat disela-sela sarapan pagiku sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

"Eh? Papa?", kunaikkan alisku. Papa bertanya hal itu padaku? . "Ada apa Papa menanyakan hal seperti itu?", sekali lagi aku ingin tahu kenapa Papa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang begitu 'rahasia' untukku.

"Dari wali kelasmu yang melaporkan. Belakangan ini nilai prestasimu menurun. Ada apa denganmu? Apa benar kau memiliki seorang kekasih dan kau melupakan tugasmu sebagai pelajar?", suaranya terdengar dingin dan keras.

"Itu…", aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Papa. Pastinya Papa kecewa karena prestasiku semakin memburuk belakangan ini. Padahal sebelumnya Papa sangat bangga padaku karena aku termasuk dalam jajaran murid berprestasi di sekolah.

"Papa harap kau tidak memilikinya Lacus. Kau harus tetap berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaranmu. Apa kau lupa, bahwa Papa menyekolahkanmu untuk masa depan keluarga kita, keluarga Clyne yang terhormat. Setelah kau lulus dari sana, Papa akan menyekolahkanmu di Amerika. Lalu kau akan meneruskan perusahaan Papa", jelasnya dengan tegas. Ya, aku tahu itu sedari awal… aku adalah satu-satunya penerus dari keluarga Clyne.

"Kau mengerti 'kan Lacus?"

Seandainya aku mempunyai sihir, aku ingin sekali bisa menghentikan waktu. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu di mana aku bisa memilih masa depanku… Aku tidak ingin menjadi Clyne, aku ingin menjadi seorang Lacus. Aku ingin menjadi seorang Lacus dengan mimpi dan harapanya sendiri. Bukan harapan dari orang-orang jahat yang berusaha merampas impian dan harapanku… Aku ingin lari dari kenyataan ini

_**But please do not call me by that hateful name, no.  
>I do believe, we are connected by fate<br>Please put your trust in me or I'll get the wrong idea.  
>My love, won't you please believe me?<strong>_

Di perjalanan sekolah, aku melihatnya. Kira sedang menungguku di gerbang sekolah. Pemuda dengan tampang acak-acakan tersebut berdiri sambil mendengarkan musik dari headset yang biasa dia pakai untuk mendengarkan musik dari I-Phone miliknya.

"Selamat pagi, Kira-kun", sapaku memasang wajah seceria mungkin agar kekasih hatiku bisa tenang melihat keadaanku hari ini baik-baik saja.

Melihat diriku ada di depanya, dia melepaskan headset yang tadi dia gunakan. Dia tersenyum dengan hangatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Lacus"

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan bersama menuju ke kelas seperti biasa. Bisa berjalan bersama seperti ini membuatku sangat senang. Bisa menikmati waktu-waktu berdua. Minggu-minggu ini baik aku dan dia jarang bertemu karena kesibukan klub masing-masing. Kira yang anggota band di sekolah, dan juga aku anggota klub seni sibuk menghadapi pentas budaya bulan depan.

Saat tangan Kira meraih telapak tanganku, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat. Ya, itu kehangatan milik Kira seorang. Sampai-sampai terlintas padaku apa yang Ayah ucapkan tadi pagi. Membuatku berhenti melangkah sejenak.

"Ada apa Lacus?", dia melihatku dengan tatapan heran.

"Hei, Kira. Apa menurutmu kita ini ditakdirkan bersama?", tanyaku sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya", jawabnya mantap. Ya… aku ingin percaya itu.

"Walaupun aku sebagai Lacus Clyne?", tanyaku lagi.

"Siapapun kau, itu adalah dirimu. Aku tidak memperdulikanya. Saat ini hanya dirimu seorang yang berdiri dihadapanku, dan ya. Aku mencintaimu, kau dan aku yang menentukanya ", genggaman tanganya mengerat. Seakan dia tidak ingin meragukan perasaanya padaku.

**_Apply mascara for a more mature looking me,_**  
><strong><em>even if this is a sin for a girl like me<em>**  
><strong><em>I promise I, will behave tommorrow.<em>**  
><strong><em>This borderline made of only black satin lace,<em>**  
><strong><em>Has been broken, now nothing protects that place<em>**  
><strong><em>I wonder if... we'll loose all control tonight.<em>**

Hari ini aku pergi keluar rumah. Walaupun tidak terlihat aku sudah berdandan, aku berdandan. Ya. Hanya sekali ini. Aku izin pada Papa untuk mengerjakan PR di rumah teman. Alasan klasik sebenarnya, namun Papa percaya padaku. Aku meninggalkan rumah untuk menemui Kira-kun. Dia mengajakku berkencan malam ini. Aku terpaksa berbohong karena jika aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan, mungkin Papa tidak akan mengizinkan aku keluar dari rumah. Hei, aku ini juga gadis biasa tahu? Aku juga ingin bisa bermain dengan teman-teman yang lain, pergi jalan-jalan di kota, dan yang lainya. Yah… tidak perduli dia putri keluarga terhormat atau bukan… aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang saat ini ingin bebas melakukan apa saja di umurku yang masih muda ini.

Dengan jaket beludru ungu, rok balon berwarna ungu muda, dan blus putih yang aku kenakan aku melihat Kira menunggu di taman kota malam ini. Kita berdua sepakat untuk bertemu di taman kota karena aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Kira menjemputku ke rumah. Sambil melihat jam tanganya yang dia pakai di pergelangan tanganya, tiba-tiba ada kedua bilah tanganku menutup kelopak matanya dari belakang.

"Coba tebak, siapa aku?", tanyaku dari belakang sambil berjinjit sedikit untuk menyamakan tinggiku denganya.

"Bodoh. Aku selalu tahu dimana saja kau ada", senyumnya sambil membuka matanya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?", dia terlihat rapi malam ini. Ini kencan kami yang pertama loh. Aku jadi tidak sabar apa saja yang akan kita lakukan pada kencan perdana ini.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja datang", jawabnya sambil mencium pipiku.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?",ku gandeng tanganya, dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan tempat yang bagus", kami pun melangkah pergi dari taman kota.

Aku tidak menyangka, kalau Kira akan mengajakku ke hutan yang berada di bukit belakang sekolah! Kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya mendaki bukit sambil mengenakan sepatu hak, ya walaupun tidak tinggi, tapi itu menguras tenaga seorang wanita tahu!

"Kira, kita akan kemana sih?! Gelap-gelap begini?!", aku mengomel karena tumitku pegal-pegal.

"Sudah, ayo ikut saja. Jangan manja, begini-begini juga olahraga loh", katanya enteng. Dia tidak lagi menggandengku seperti tadi. Kali ini dia berjalan sendiri dengan santai.

"Ahh Kira!", rengekku seperti anak kecil. "Mana ada orang mendaki bukit malam-malam begini!"

"Ada, kita berdua", dia tertawa tanpa memperdulikan komplainanku. Aku kesaal! Tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus mengikutinya kalau tidak ingin tersesat di hutan seperti ini.

"Yosh, sampai", Kira menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah tanah lapang yang berada di puncak bukit.

Begitu Kira berhenti, aku pun ikut berhenti dan kau tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke langit malam. Aku melihatnya… pemandangan milky way yang sangat indah.

"Ca...cantiknya…", mataku melebar begitu melihat panorama langit malam yang jarang ditemui di tengah kota itu.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Milky Way tidak bisa dilihat di tengah kota karena polusi cahaya. Kalau di tempat ini kau bisa melihatnya sesuka hati", Kira menjelaskan kenapa dia mengajakku ke puncak bukit ini. Ternyata dia tahu aku sangat menyukai pemandangan malam, terutama Milky Way yang berkerlip-kerlip dengan tumpahan bintang di sana.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya", jawabku masih terperangah dengan kecantikan Milky Way itu. Karena kelelahan, aku duduk tanpa beralaskan apapun. Aku ingin segera menikmati pemandangan ini.

"Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya", Kira pun duduk di belakangku. Dia menyemitkan kedua tanganya dan melingkarkanya dipinggangku. Merasakan itu, aku menyandarkan tubuhku padanya. Kami berdua menikmati malam ini tanpa kekhawatiran apapun. Tidak ada Papa, tidak ada masalah tentang keluargaku, atau percintaan kami yang terkendala… hanya ada kami berdua di bawah langit malam

_**It's weird how I fell for you, yet I'm the one in pain  
>Oh this love is too much to just leave alone.<br>It's a shame that my daddy won't ever think you are the one for me.  
>He's held me by a collar tightly, refuseing to let go.<strong>_

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana rasa ini tumbuh. Seharusnya cinta ini tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang indah bukan? Tapi durinya sangat menyakitkan. Sehingga orang enggan menyentuhnya. Namun tidak bagiku dan untukmu. Walaupun sudah menusuk ribuan kali tapi kau tetap menyentuhnya, ah tidak menyentuhnya. Kau merampasnya…

"Sudah Papa katakan berapa kali padamu, Lacus! Papa tidak ingin kau melakukan hubungan dengan pemuda itu lagi!

"Tapi Papa! Kira-kun adalah orangnya! Orang yang aku sayangi dari hatiku! Aku akan menikah denganya bukan karena uangnya, tapi hatinya! Sejak kapan Papa mengatur perasaanku?!"

"Katakan sekali lagi Lacus! Kau pikir hanya dengan perasaanya kau bisa membuat keluarga ini menjadi makmur?! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Papa yang sudah memimpikanmu menjadi penerus keluarga kita yang sukses?!"

"Aku tidak pernah memimpikanya! Aku tidak pernah menginginkanya!"

_**And yet you've never given up on me once.  
>So run away with me, you're my only Romeo,<br>Let's break the collar and run!**_

Walau Papa tidak mengerti apa yang kita berdua rasakan, tapi kau tidak pernah berhenti akan situasi sulit kita saat ini. Bahkan berkali-kali kau meminta restu agar hubungan kita tetap berjalan, berkali-kali Papa mencaci makimu, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun kau mengeluh dan menyerah. Ya… seperti apa yang kau katakan padaku sebelumnya…

"_Siapapun kau, itu adalah dirimu. Aku tidak memperdulikanya. Saat ini hanya dirimu seorang yang berdiri dihadapanku, dan ya. Aku mencintaimu, kau dan aku yang menentukanya "_

TAK!

Kaca jendela kamarku berbunyi. Seperti ada sesuatu benda keras yang dilemparkan. Memang tidak terlihat jelas karena malam ini bulan tidak hadir untuk menemani malamku yang kelam karena pertengkaranku dengan Papa tadi siang. Sampai benar-benar kulihat sosok pemilik sosok bayangan itu. Itu dia menungguku di bawah sana sambil tersenyum.

"Kira-kun…", kukembangkan senyumku.

Ayo… kita pergi, Romeo-ku….

Aku tidak ingin lagi berada di dalam kekangan ini…

**_Just like in Cinderella the bells will ring,_**  
><strong><em>I drop my glass slipper upon the castle stairway.<em>**  
><strong><em>Be sure to find me and never let go,<em>**  
><strong><em>Hurry up before somebody else catches me.<em>**

Hari ke hari semakin membuatku frustasi. Tekanan dari Papa agar segera memutuskan hubungan kita… Sampai-sampai dia mengancamku untuk menikahkanku dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal jika aku memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan kisah kita. Bahkan lebih buruknya dia mengancam kalau dia bisa bermain kasar padamu jika keinginanya tidak terkabulkan olehku. Tapi… aku tidak akan membiarkan tangan Papa menyakitimu… jika benar dia melakukan itu padamu, maka dia harus berhadapan denganku terlebih dahulu.

"Lacus-sama", panggil seorang bodyguard yang dikirim ke sekolah untuk mengawalku pulang dari sekolah.

Aku tdak mengerti apa yang dia inginkan dariku. Mengirim bodyguard? Yang benar saja?

"Kau sudah mendapatkanku, sekarang kita pulang", perintahku ketus.

Maafkan aku, Kira-kun. Masalah ini semakin pelik, tapi aku akan berusaha melindungimu.

_**I'm sure Cinderella was lying too, there's no way it could've accidently fallen off.  
>I'm just the same, I'm avoiding a bad ending.<br>I just wanna be embraced in your loving ways  
>I promise I will always remain by your side.<br>**_

"Kira-kun…", pemuda itu tertidur di atas atap sekolah. Aku tidak ingin menganggunya. Karena sudah lelah aku bermain kucing-kucingan agar bodyguardku yang bodoh itu tidak melaporkan bahwa aku masih selalu berada di sisi Kira selama ini. Aku duduk di sampingnya, dan membiarkan pundakku menjadi bantalan untuk tidurnya.

"Lacus…", bisiknya mengigau.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu belakangan ini ya?", kusandarkan kepalaku ke kepalanya. "Kita harus seperti ini untuk sementara… aku tidak ingin ini sia-sia. Aku janji. Kita akan menyelesaikan permasalahan ini secepatnya"

**_Do you realise what is exactly within my heart as of now?_**  
><strong><em>Can you see the overflowing passion and desire, won't you please tell me?<em>**  
><strong><em>If you think it's not enough then why don't fill me with more of your love?<em>**  
><strong><em>You may just fill it to the brim, and be unable to remain there any longer.<em>**  
><strong><em>But then you would mean nothing to me!<em>**

Hari ini aku berhasil lolos dari pengawalan bodyguard Papa yang bertugas mengawalku saat pulang sekolah. Hahaha, bagaimana tidak? Aku dan Kira membolos hari ini dengan melompati pagar sekolah. Ini pengalamanku pertama semenjak aku adalah 'Lacus Clyne' . Siapa yang menyangka bahwa aku juga memiliki bakat melompat pagar?

"Hari ini kau mau pergi kemana?", tanya Kira sambil membawa tas ku. Semenjak dia yang bertanggung jawab mengajakku membolos dia bersedia untuk membawakan tas jinjingku.

"Eh… mungkin kalau jalan-jalan ke kota bodyguard Papa akan melihat kita. Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Kira-kun?", tanyaku memutar otak agar acara kencan sekaligus bolos sekolah ini tidak sia-sia karena bodyguard menangkapku dan memaksaku untuk pulang ke rumah.

Dia setuju. Kami pun berjalan berdua menuju ke rumahnya. Cukup sederhana kalau ditinggali hanya seorang diri. Rumah dengan gaya minimalis dengan cat warna putih itu membuatku ingin memiliki rumah yang sama dengan milik Kira. Ups, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali suatu saat nanti bisa berbagi rumah seperti ini bersama dengan Pangeranku.

"Mari masuk", Kira membuka pintu untukku.

Aku terkejut. Ternyata rumahnya cukup rapi bagi seorang bujangan yang tinggal sendiri. Melepas sepatuku, akupun ikut mengikuti langkah Kira pergi. Jalan dari lorong aku melihat di sebelah kiri ada ruang tamu yang hanya ada meja penghangat, dan juga sebuah televisi besar.

"Kau mau minum? Kau bisa tunggu di ruang tamu. Aku akan membuatkanya", dia mempersilahkan aku masuk ke ruang tamunya yang sederhana.

"Ah, tidak usah. Hahaha, seperti tamu penting saja", dia begitu sopan saat menyambut tamu. Eh… apakah aku termasuk tamunya? Duduk di bantal tipis di atas tatami. Rasanya menyenangkan dibanding duduk di sofa mahal tapi rasanya duduk di dalam neraka. Seperti di rumahku maksudnya.

"Humm… baiklah. Kau ingin makan? Aku punya mi cup instan sih… aku tidak bisa memasak", jawabnya terkekeh di depan pintu ruang tamu.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu apakah ada sayur-sayuran? Mungkin aku bisa membuatkan makanan untuk Kira-kun hari ini", aku antusias.

"Eh ada sih, hanya toge, dan bumbu-bumbu kecil", Kira memiliki kebiasaan suka memakan tauge sebagai sayuran tambahan di mie cup instanya.

"Tidak masalah", senyumku.

Walaupun menyanding nama Clyne di belakangnya, aku tetap seorang gadis dengan talenta rumah tangga yang cukup baik. Seperti ketrampilan dasar rumah tangga. Yaitu memasak. Yah.. walaupun di rumah aku tidak bisa memasak di dapur karena pembantu rumah tanggaku pasti kalang kabut kalau tahu aku menggunakan peralatan dapur. Bukan karena apa, mereka takut kalau aku kecipratan minyak panas, takut jariku teriris pisau, dan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan yang lainya.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, aku memasakkan pacarku tersayang ini dengan tumis tauge. Ya, apa boleh buat. Dia hanya memiliki tauge di dalam kulkasnya. Hahaha, senangnya. Ini kali pertama aku bisa memasak masakan buatanku sendiri dan yang terlebih lagi yang memakanya adalah Kira. Selama aku memasak, Kira juga membantuku untuk memasak nasi di rice cooker. Beruntung ada beras walaupun sedikit. Dia juga membantu menyiapkan piring, gelas, sendok dan garpu.

Makanan pun sudah siap di atas meja…

"Wahh baunya wangi sekali Lacus",puji Kira yang pertama kali tahu aku bisa memasak.

"Hahaha, benarkah?", aku senang.

Akhirnya kami berdua makan siang dengan hasil kerja keras kami tadi selama di dapur. Bisa melihat Kira begitu lahap memakan makanan buatanku membuatku sangat senang. Aku tidak akan lapar jika bisa melihatnya seperti ini.

"Entah kenapa ini rasanya seperti makan di restoran mewah, Lacus", dia menyudahi makanya.

"Hahaha, seperti dinner ya?", aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Ya.. seandainya ini nyata…

Air keran dari dapur berbunyi. Air mengucur dengan derasnya saat aku membilas cucian piring yang masih banyak busa-busa sabunya. Ya, ini sudah tanggung jawabku karena sudah memberantakkan dapur Kira karena ingin memasak di sini. Kalau tidak di sini, di mana lagi aku bisa memasak? Di rumah? Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah hal itu terjadi.

Aku membayangkan jika aku bisa menikah dengan Kira, bisa memasak untuk sarapan pagi, makan siang, dan juga makan malamnya, membuatkan bekal untuk kerjanya ke kantor, membersihkan rumah, mengurus anak-anak… apakah itu semua hanya impian belaka? Tidak terasa sampai aku terisak sendiri.

"Lacus", panggil Kira yang baru mengganti baju.

"E,eh?", aku langsung menyeka air mataku. Aku tidak ingin melihat Kira tahu aku sedang menangis meratapi impian yang fana itu. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau menangis?", dia melangkah ke arahku. Aku pun menggeleng cepat.

"Haha, hanya kelilipan kok", bohong lagi. Aku melanjutkan membilas perabotan dapurnya.

Dia langsung memelukku dari belakang tanpa memperdulikan aku sedang mencuci piringnya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke leherku. Seakan banyak bebanya yang berada di kepalanya sehingga dia tak lagi mampu untuk menahanya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu… kau tahu itu bukan…?"

Ya… aku tahu itu. Itu selalu dirimu, dan hanya kau seorang yang mengatakanya padaku.

"Apapun itu… kumohon bertahanlah di sisiku…"

Ya… akan aku lakukan. Jika itu dirimu, bahkan kalaupun di bakar oleh api neraka aku akan tetap berada di sisimu.

Kami melakukanya… sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kami lakukan saat ini… Jika itu membuatnya akan selalu berada di sisiku, maka apapun akan kulakukan. Aku tidak memperdulikanya, rasa malu ini, nama Clyne yang selalu Papa banggakan, nilai prestasiku yang memburuk, semuanya hilang. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi kenikmatan sesaat yang dibisikkanya waktu itu…

"Lacus…", dengan tubuhnya yang bidang dan juga sempurna untukku dia memelukku penuh kehangatan. Dinginya semua permasalahan tidak lagi aku rasakan begitu dia menindis tubuhku.

"Lakukan Kira…", mohonku berbisik. Aku ingin merasakanya. Sekali saja. Tidak apa-apa bukan?

Dengan lembut dia menggenggam telapak tanganku. Perih, tapi aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku bisa menahanya dengan sentuhan cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Rasa sakit ini… tidak sebanding daripada aku harus kehilanganmu….

**_Since birth we're told happiness lies within_**  
><strong><em>The smaller box but I have chosen the bigger one<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh help me God, to find a way to shrink it<em>**  
><strong><em>Or I may just end up dissappointing him.<em>**

Kali ini Papa marah besar kepadaku karena dia tahu kalau aku dan Kira membolos sekolah seharian. Dia mengunciku dalam kamar. Bahkan dia mungkin tidak sudi lagi berbicara pada anak perempuanya yang sudah mengabaikan perintah-perintahnya. Ini sangat kejam bukan? Dia mengurungku di dalam 'neraka' ini…

Aku… aku tidak ingin rumah sebesar ini…

Aku tidak menginginkan boneka-boneka lucu itu…

Aku tidak ingin perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang dia belikan agar aku bisa terlihat cantik…

Aku tidak ingin memakai pakaian anggun karena aku putri dari Clyne…

Yang kuinginkan adalah kebahagiaan sederhana dimana aku bisa menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktuku bersama dengan orang yang kucintai. Hanya itu saja… Tapi entah kenapa harganya begitu mahal sehingga Papa tidak bisa memberikanya padaku.

_**My mum and dad haven't a care in the world  
>They won't advise me on what to do with my life.<br>They've disowned me, for that I cannot blame them.  
>It's only my own fault, for losing my golden axe.<br>**_

Tiga bulan aku dipingit di rumah. Yah, karena tidak bersekolah, Papa mendatangkan guru privat ke rumah. Papa sudah melarangku untuk bersekolah. Dia sudah mengurus surat kepindahan sekolahku ke Amerika sekitar tiga hari lagi. Semua dokumen sudah beres, hanya tinggal besok hariku sebelum aku terbang ke negeri asing itu. Dia pikir jika aku bersekolah lagi maka aku akan bertemu denganmu. Ya, itu hanya satu-satunya cara aku bertemu denganmu. Tak ada cara lain untuk menemuimu, Kira…

Hmm… mereka cukup menyakiti hatiku. Mengekang kebebasan satu-satunya putrinya. Yang juga ingin hidup sebagai 'manusia'. Bukan boneka pajangan yang hanya dibutuhkan untuk menjaga reputasi mereka.

Malam ini begitu dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena ini kutukan dari Papa yang marah tahu tempo hari aku membolos ya? Tapi beruntungnya aku bisa melihat bulan dan kawan-kawanya yang selalu ada untuk menghiburku. Hahaha, menyedihkan. Kalau Papa tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kuinginkan, aku ingin dia bisa membelikan seluruh bintang-bintang yang ada di langit, sekaligus dengan bulanya. Apakah dia mampu untuk membelikan putri semata wayangnya semua benda tersebut jika kebahagiaanku saja dia tidak mampu memberikanya padaku?

"Kh!"

Kulihat tangan seseorang berusaha menggapai balkon kamarku. Eh?! Siapa?! Maling?!

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha memanjat dan menaikkan badanya. Sampai perjuanganya tidak sia-sia. Aku terperanjat. Itu adalah Kira!

"Ki…Kira…"

"Yo, Cinderella-sama"

Aku berlari menuju balkon dimana Romeo ku dengan susah payah memanjat balkon ini entah bagaimana caranya. Aku tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat. Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya!

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?", tanyaku sambil memeluknya erat.

"Bukankah Romeo juga melakukan hal yang sama saat dia ingin bertemu dengan Julietnya?", tanyanya juga menjawab pelukanku.

"Bodoh, bodoh. Aku tidak mau menjadi Julietnya, kau tahu itu!", aku mengalirkan air mata kebahagiaan. Ya.. aku tidak mau menjadi Juliet… aku ini Cinderella…

"Jika itu keinginanmu, Cinderella-sama…", dia menurunkan satu lututnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil yang di dalamnya ada sebuah cincin dengan berlian biru sebagai tahtanya.

"Jadilah Cinderellaku… dari Romeo-mu yang menginginkan kebahagian dari cerita cinta kita berdua selama-lamanya…"

_**The girl who lied so much was Cinderella  
>I even heard that she got eaten by a bad wolf.<br>How will I ever make up for my actions  
>I just don't wanna be, the dish of the hungry wolf<br>I beg of you to save me from this fate.**_

Angin berhembus kencang dari balkon. Bahkan mereka sanggup membawa daun-daun yang berguguran untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku melihat kamarku yang selama ini menjadi tempatku untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesah, di mana aku selalu sendirian untuk menghadapi masalah yang seharusnya tidak perlu di masalahkan, harta-harta masa kecilku. Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini…

Aku beranjak dari sana menuju keluar dari balkon kamarku. Kupandangi lagi halaman-halaman rumah yang dahulu aku pernah bermain di sana. Bunga-bunga, taman-taman, dan juga air mancur yang ada di sana. Seandainya Papa mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Mungkin saja aku masih bisa merawat kalian…

Di bawah aku melihat seseorang sudah menungguku di sana dengan tersenyum lebar.

Cukup tinggi. Tapi… tidak ada alasanku untuk takut jatuh karena ada Romeo yang sedang menungguku dan akan menangkapku di sana…

Aku meloncat dari balkon dengan penuh rasa percaya diri dan keyakinanku akan kebahagiaanku yang sedang aku beli dengan kebebasanku. Mungkin matipun aku akan bersama dengan Kira karena dia yang akan kujatuhi.

BRUUUK!

Aku mendarat dengan aman di dalam pelukan Kira….

"Ayo kita pergi, Cinderella-sama", tanganya mengenggam tanganku sambil berlari meninggalkan kediamanku.

"Ya! Romeo!", jawabku senang sambil mengikutinya berlari-lari.

Normal P.O.V

Betapa terkejutnya Siegel Clyne, sang Ayah dari Lacus Clyne melihat kamar putrinya dalam keadaan kosong dengan jendela balkon terbuka. Dia tidak menemukan putri kebangganya di sana. Dia berusaha mencari di setiap sudut kamar. Tapi tidak menemukanya. Sampai dia melihat ada secarik kertas beserta apel, dan juga test pack. Matanya membulat saat dia membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Kira dan Lacus.

_Maafkan aku Lord Siegel, aku harus membawa Cinderellaku pergi dari sini. Karena kebahagiaan seorang Lacus tidak bisa kau berikan, maka biarkan aku yang memberikanya kebahagiaan itu. Bukan sebagai Lacus Clyne, tapi hanya seorang Lacus. Kini dia mengandung anakku. Dia bahagia. Itulah yang dia inginkan. Aku harap doamu selalu menyertai Lacus dan janin yang dia kandung. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan dan melindunginya._

_ Salam_

_Romeo_

**E.N.D**


End file.
